


New Year

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (yep. all of them.), Aobajousai, Gen, Holidays, Iwaizumi's odyssean quest to find his captain, M/M, feat. seijou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: The year ends like this: cold as hell, a house full of teenage boys giggly after too much champagne, and Oikawa nowhere to be found.-Oikawa is missing. Iwaizumi finds him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last year's [Under The Mistletoe zine.](https://twitter.com/utm_hqzine)

  
  


The year ends like this: cold as hell, a house full of teenage boys giggly after too much champagne, and Oikawa nowhere to be found.

  
  


**23:40**

They’re in the living room, watching the countdown on television while Kindaichi tries to prod a dozing Kunimi awake. 

“It’s bad luck to sleep through the new year!” Kindaichi hisses. Kunimi responds by grumbling under his breath and burying his face further into Kindaichi's shoulder. Kindaichi huffs, but doesn't shove him away.

Iwaizumi’s waiting for Oikawa to make some teasing remark about Kunimi’s drool, but he doesn’t. Because Oikawa’s not there.

“Uh,” Iwaizumi starts, a bit uncertainly. Usually, he’s answering this question, not asking it. “Where’s Oikawa?”

Kindaichi blinks. "Oh - I thought he was with you?” he says, the answer coming out more like a question. He tends to do that a lot around Iwaizumi.

On screen, the crowd cheers as the final musical act takes the stage. At this rate, Kunimi’s not the only one who’s going to miss the new year.

“Sorry we’re not more help, Senpai.” Kindaichi says.

Iwaizumi flashes a wry grin. “I’ve spent the last decade chasing that airhead, what’s one more night?”

  
**23:45**  


There’s banging from the closet.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi calls. “Is that you?” Leave it to Oikawa to get trapped in the coat closet during his own party. He always had a flair for dramatics like that.

“Oh, that’s just Kyoutani and Yahaba.” Watari is sitting in an armchair, sipping a cup of tea and flipping through the latest issue of _Volleyball Monthly_.

“...Do I want to know why Kyoutani and Yahaba are in the coat closet?” Iwaizumi asks.

Watari smiles up at him so, so innocently. “Because I locked them in there.”

There’s scratching, like a feral dog clawing at the door. (If Oikawa were here, he’d make a snide remark that Kyoutani _is_ a feral dog.)

 _“As future captain, I demand you let us out!”_ Yahaba screeches.

“And as future vice captain, I already told you: make nice with your ace and I will!” Watari retorts.

Iwaizumi should probably do something about this, but growing up with Oikawa has taught him to pick his battles. “Make sure they don’t break anything.”

Watari’s smile takes a menacing glint. “Oh, they know better than to break anything, _don’t they?”_ He shouts. The room goes silent.

Iwaizumi grins and pats Watari on the shoulder. Next year’s captain is in good hands, he thinks.

Now if only he could find his own captain.

  
**23:50**  


The sound of retching from the bathroom is gross, but it wouldn’t be the worst state he’s seen Oikawa in. Iwaizumi opens the door just as Sawauchi lumbers in, a mountain of paper towels in his arms. “I couldn’t find a mop!”

Iwaizumi catches a roll as it tumbles down. “It’s in the front closet.”

The closet Kyoutani and Yahaba are locked in. _Ah._

 _“Sawaaaaaauchiiii,”_ comes a pathetic whine from the toilet. It doesn’t sound like Oikawa, it sounds like-

“Shido challenged Yuda to a meatbun eating contest,” Sawauchi says. “With shrimp _.”_

Iwaizumi frowns. “But Yuda’s allergic to shrimp.”

 _“Tell him that!”_ Comes Yuda’s pathetic response, followed by another round of heaving.

Shido, to his credit, looks remorseful, perched on the edge of the sink. “I apologized!”

“Please tell Oikawa we’re very sorry and that _Shido_ will clean up everything,” Sawauchi says, punctuating the statement with a glare.

“I will,” Iwaizumi says, then remembers he can’t _tell_ Oikawa if he can’t _find_ Oikawa. “Speaking of… Have you seen him?”

“Oikawa?” Sawauchi and Shido say in unison, perplexed.

“We usually assume he’s with you,” says Yuda from the toilet.

Iwaizumi checks his watch and frowns. “If you do see him, tell him it’s rude to ghost his own party, will you?”

  
**23:55**  


“Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki cheers as Iwaizumi enters the kitchen, smiling his Up-To-No-Good smile.

“Do you know how to open this?” Matsukawa asks, brandishing a bottle of champagne.

Hanamaki pulls a cleaver from the knife block. “I read online you can do it with a sword.”

“That is a great idea,” Matsukawa says.

“That is a _terrible_ idea,” Iwaizumi corrects.

“You’re no fun,” Hanamaki sighs.

"Yeah, where's Oikawa? He loves our terrible ideas."

“I was hoping you knew.” Iwaizumi slumps into a chair and presses his face against the kitchen table in defeat. He’s checked every room in the house with no luck. It’s strange, not having Oikawa by his side. Celebrating a new year without him just feels _wrong._

A hand claps his shoulder. “Chin up, bud.”

“Hey! I know what will cheer him up,” Hanamaki says immediately before the room is filled with a shattering noise. When Iwaizumi looks up, Hanamaki is standing in a puddle of champagne, the broken remains of the bottle in his hands.

“Guess the sword trick doesn’t work after all.”

Iwaizumi feels the frustration that’s been brewing all night begin to boil over, bubbling up in his throat. He slams his chair back and storms out the door, ignoring the looks from Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he goes.

  
**23:58**  


When he’s alone in the biting cold of night, Iwaizumi screams. He and Oikawa used to do this when they were children, filled with more energy and emotion than they knew how to handle. The memory stings like ice in the chest.

 _“Iwa-chan!”_ calls a wonderful, infuriating, familiar voice. _“You’ll scare the neighbors!”_

“What. The. _Hell,_ ” Iwaizumi pants, “Are you doing up there?”

Oikawa peers at him over the edge of the roof. “They say you’re supposed to start the year the way you intend to continue!”

Iwaizumi clambers up the garden trellis, growling the whole way. “What, you plan to spend the rest of the year freezing your face off?”

“No.” Oikawa greets him with a rehearsed smile. “I plan to spend it among the stars.”

Now that they’re close, Iwaizumi can finally reach out and smack him across the head like he’s wanted to all night. 

“Can’t believe you made me miss the countdown for a stupid line like that,” he grumbles. 

Oikawa’s smile grows sad, and he hugs his knees to his chest. “You don’t have to stay up here. You can go back down with everyone else.”

“And leave you alone? Fat chance.”

“But I will be alone soon,” Oikawa says. Maybe it’s the darkness that makes him honest, or the weight of a new year pressing down on them. “Soon we graduate, and I won’t have school, or the team, or…”

“Or?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa looks at him, raw and open and scared. “Or you.”

Iwaizumi rests his hand over Oikawa’s and searches for the right words as the clock ticks down. 

“I’m scared too,” he says. Gently, he uncurls Oikawa’s clenched fingers to wrap around his own instead. “But we don’t have to do it alone. Even if I’m a hundred miles away–even if I’m a _thousand–_ you’ve got me. Always.”

Beneath them, a chorus of cheers rises from the house.

Next to him, Oikawa smiles. “You’ve got me too.”

**00:01**

  
  


The year begins like this: cold as hell, a sky full of stars, and Oikawa’s hand warm in his.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love Seijou? Because I really love Seijou.


End file.
